Elefantes
by Misses Histery
Summary: Song-fic. -Te diré dos cosas, tú no puedes tener amigos – Llegó al grano – Conmigo te basta.


_Hola, queridas lectoras, este es mi primer fic de InuYasha, un anime que marcó mi hermosa infancia; espero que les guste, está cortito pues mi imaginación no me dio para más Cx. __En fin, diviértanse y lean._

_Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Canción utilizada: Elefantes. Intérprete: Bengala._

* * *

_Elefantes_

La música resonaba en sus sensibles orejas, pero no se despegaba del lugar en donde estaba: pegado a la pared del cuarto de Kagome escuchando todo lo que decían sus amigos y ella, pues al parecer tenían una mini-fiesta en donde habían 4 hombres y 4 mujeres "parejas" pensó InuYasha, tonterías, su Kagome jamás se fijaría en un simple humano… ¿o sí?

Escuchaba voces.

**_Me gusta como cuentan chistes tus amigos, los de figuras envidiables, brillan tanto como el sol._**

Escuchaba la voz de su hermosa Kagome, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hablaba y se entretenía de las idioteces que decía ese miserable humano? Quería entrar y sacar a rastras del cabello a Kagome, para enseñarle a quién le pertenecía, pero no, jamás le haría daño.

**_Y ¿Cómo sé lo que hay adentro? No quiero verlo, no quiero verlo. No._**

Era evidente que ese chico, que al parecer se llama o que pronto se dejaría de llamar Hoyo, babeaba por Kagome.

InuYasha gruñó al pensar en el simple hecho de que la chica azabache pudiera tener algo que ver con aquel hombre, ni si quiera era concebible para él pensar en que Kagome tuviera algo con Kôga, y eso que el lobo le simpatizaba un poco, sólo un poco.

**_Jaja, al despertar y descubrir que todo estaba ahí, ¿Que va a pasar aquí? _**

Sí, aceptaba que él era un grandísimo idiota por hacerle pensar a Kagome que sólo la quería para encontrar los fragmentos, y que sí la quería, pero sólo como una amiga, cosa que estaba completamente errónea. Él la quería, la necesitaba, quería poseerla, quería hacerla suya, de cuerpo, corazón y alma.

_**Una estampida de elefantes.**  
_

Algún día se desharía de todos aquellos humanos insignificantes que la rondaban, y de un lobo quizá

**_Me gusta ver como se ríen tus amigos, los de figuras indeseables, brillan tanto como yo._**

Ahora escuchaba risas, odiaba que otros hombres hicieran reír a la azabache, nadie tenía el derecho ni la autoridad que él poseía sobre ella. Era egoísta, por supuesto que lo era, pero jamás les dejaría el campo libre a esos idiotas. Jamás.

**_Y ¿Cómo sé lo que hay adentro? No quiero verlo, no quiero verlo. No. _**

A veces se preguntaba si Kagome le seguía queriendo de la misma manera, pues él solo se había encargado de alejarla con sus rechazos y malas actitudes para con ella, no se las merecía, pero no sabía cómo actuar en su presencia, sólo sabía ser él mismo.

**_Jaja, al despertar y descubrir que todo estaba ahí, ¿Que va a pasar aquí? _**

Pasó el transcurso de la tarde, y todas aquellas personas insoportables se marcharon, "ya era hora" pensó el chico, esperando que Kagome terminara de despedirse y que subiera a su habitación, entonces sí iba a dejarle dos cosas muy en claro.

-¿InuYasha? – La chica miraba sorprendida al hanyô, por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía en ese momento podía deducir que estuvo escuchando todo en la reunión con sus amigas de la escuela y unos amigos de ellas, incluyendo a Hoyo.

-Al parecer la señorita está demasiado ocupada en otros asuntos "más importantes" – Dijo con odio evidente.

-Escucha, sólo los invité a pasar un rato agradable, hace mucho que no estaba con ellas – Se defendió Kagome.

-¿Con otros hombres?

-Son mis amigos.

-Te diré dos cosas, tú no puedes tener amigos – Llegó al grano – Conmigo te basta – Se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a Kagome hasta dejarla atrapada entre su escritorio y él.

-No me puedes prohibir…

**_Una estampida de elefantes. _**

Ya no se escuchó su voz, sólo las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, InuYasha la besaba de forma salvaje y rápida, Kagome con dificultad y nerviosismo le seguía el ritmo, se separaron sólo para tomar aire e InuYasha volvió a unir sus labios a los de Kagome.

Se separaron, InuYasha la miraba estremecerse, aquel beso le había dificultado la respiración y ahora jadeaba para controlarse.

-Y la otra – Habló de nuevo el hanyô – Tú eres mía, te guste o no, por las buenas… o por las malas.

Y se abalanzó contra ella, besándola, tumbándola. Después de esa noche no le quedarían ganas de hablar con otros machos.

* * *

_So... ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado este pequeñito Song-fic. :) _

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
